Sentinel Defense Corps
Complete information about the Sentinel Defense Corps, do not plagiarize. Sentinel Defense Corps,commonly referred as SDC, is a Private Military Corporation alternative to the PPDC. They were founded in 2035 as a suggestion of the United States Army after the MegaTokyo incident.they are similarly tasked to combat Kaiju and terrorist forces around the globe. 'History' After the Megatokyo incident,it was founded by Michael Nexus as a suggestion from Nick Bale.the intention of Michael was to create an alternative force to the PPDC and the PADC.they are also a big rich military MIXING the American,Japanese and British Military! Protest against SDC but after it was founded,a riot of kaiju believers protested against the organization but the riot was shortlived when the soldiers came in heavily armed. And one soldier says "Get out of this world if you worship those goddamned beasts!" The Success of the organization The SDC is quicker than its counterparts for example,Blitzkrieg Armageddon attacked multiple Kaijus in a matter of weeks,build and manage MASSIVE Shatterdomes all-day. May 7,2058 After giving speech in the United Nations Security Council,Randy Jonathan declared war against the United States,targeting the fleet. Nick,Gideon and Mike assisted the American police and other Sentinel Soldiers in an effort to stop them, dealing with heavy casualties,Atlas forces were forced to surrender and Nick proceeded to open their van, just being thrown to the ground because it contains Drones, they failed to step them because the Drones attached themselves in the joints of a bridge, then detonated,causing the bridge to get bisected in half. September 8,2059 After the European nations surrendered and was overseen by Atlas soldiers,the Sentinel Defense Corps helped the United States to attack the Atlas headquarters at New Baghdad,forcing Randy Jonathan to entrench himself in the command center. Sentinel forces deployed M4A3 Titan tanks in an effort to crush the adversary,but was cut short when Atlas forces launched several Manticore bioweapons encased in floating balloons,when it exploded, it decimated American forces,leaving Nick,Gideon and Mike to be the last ones to live in the aftermath due to being former soldiers in Atlas,then they were captured. October 13,2059-December 7,2061 Nick and Gideon escaped the Atlas prison camp and spread more and more crucial information about the true menacing nature of the PMC's actions and their leader that helped them fight against them, and the USA has broke the chains surrounding the nations that the Atlas Corporation conquered previously. The Final Curtain commences,Randy Jonathan and his remaining soldiers entrench themselves in their Command Center in New Baghdad. Nick and Gideon decided it to enter the facility,sweeping the entire facility guarded by Atlas soldiers,they proceed to an elevator before waking up to see Randy Jonathan in front of them, Jonathan throws an EMP Grenade to disable their Exoskeletons before they could shoot him. Jonathan aims his handgun at the two,threatening to kill the two,but he "cannot" do it and proceeds to run away,Nick detaches his own Exoskeleton and tries to remove on Gideon,but was shut down, forcing Nick to grab his Assault Rifle and sprinted tpwards him before an Atlas Ranger disarmed him but Nick proceeded proceeded to grab his HBRa3 and shot Jonathan in the leg and tackling him. forcing him to hang onto Nick's left arm, the former father reminds Nick about the aid he provided, attempting to persuade the soldier to save him. Despite his pleas, Nick cuts off the latter's hand with a knife, causing him to fall on his death and Nick proceeded to shoot him mindlessly before depleting his ammunition Second Kaiju War They responded quickly alongside SWB's The Venator Taskforce.they were close friends and partners to the TVF,they were even responsible for a total of 40 Kaiju kills combined from all of its Jaegers in 2051. Suddenly the military organization miraculously dissolved around 2061 for unknown reasons. Shatterdome Locations * Los Angeles,USA * Anchorage,Alaska * Near Tokyo,Japan SDC Shatterdomes and Military Bases have a 30 meters wall made out of Nexusium,and surrounding them with plasma if necessary;even applied underground/underwater to avoid such incidents that Kaijus attacked the base. Accolades *Awarded as "Hero" in Operation Bombardment *Created the most advanced tank in the world. *Creating the lightest but extremly durable Infantry Armor. 'Registered Jaegers' SDC only has some powerful experimental jaegers but SWB suggested me to apply some Jaegers. some TVF Jaegers are now in here. Mark V *Altazer Sforzota Mark VI *Armageddon *Nova Guardian (Mass Production Jaeger) Mark VII *Crimson Phoenix (Mass Production Jaeger) *Armageddon Redeemed *Gator Hunter *Delta Maverick *Enforcer Bruiser Mark VIII *Blitzkrieg Armageddon *Nexus Andromeda *Ace Blitzkrieg *Shaolin Tango *Dark Rainstormer *Blackout Obsidian Mark IX *Saber Redeemer Mark X *Crimson Avenger The rest is classified since Michael Nexus is tired of making tables.(just kiddin') Structure The Sentinel Defense Corps is not different from PPDC and a Private Military;some ranks are militaristic and also PPDC like the ones below. Over twelve positions were created under the rank of officer, providing individuals of various expertise to aid in the study of Kaiju biology and behavior, while others, like J-Tech, centralized its focus on combat and supportive positions required to rear academy hopefuls trying become Jaeger pilots and the safeguard of the populace in cities attacked by Kaiju. Rangers were required to undergo a long semester of training before being potentially recruited as a Jaeger pilot. List of Jaeger Pilots * Michael Nexus * Nick Bale * Mike Taylor * Louise Bale * Leah Palmer * Dean Taggart * Joseph Taggart * Raina Kenshiru * Rivai Rēonhato Additional notes they have also ranks like Marshal in PPDC. the members ranging from trainers,soldiers,jaeger pilots,mission control room crew,maintenance,technicians,canteen vendors,guards,helicopter pilots,jet pilots and more. Some Militaristic Rankings: * Private * Seargent * Lieutenant * Colonel 'Military' The SDC is a small,but powerful Private Military Corporation that is tasked to fight Kaiju and regular threats,like Insurgents in a way that they are comparable to the Atlas Corporation. The SDC is the most powerful Military,surpassing the Atlas Defense Front despite having fewer soldiers,they are deeply militaristic,some high ranking personnel can be promoted to be part of their own LOCCENT command. The Military contains the most sophisticated armored vehicles and equipment like the Exoskeleton and Exo abilities like Hover,Stim,Exo Shield and more. They also possesses Anti-Kaiju weaponry like the MAYHEM K Stunner Rocket Launcher. Members There are many of them,but only several can appear due to SDC likes it not to show everything/everyone. Command *Marshal-Michael Nexus (Founder) *Marshal-Harry Rhodes *Drake Matthew *Bill *Samantha Anderson *Louise Bale-Former command +More command crew Engineers *Billy Boggs-Lead designer of Jaegers *Larry Larkin-Another new engineer *Nora Yetide *Natalia Salter *Usef DeChant-Repair Lead *Numerous more engineers Maintenance *'CLASSIFIED' Soldiers *Col.William Church Sr. *2nd Lt.Fritz Speer *2nd Lt.William Church ll *Lt.David Jones *Lt.Andrew Knox *Staff Sgt.Gideon *Staff Sgt.Dean Taggart *Sgt.Joseph Taggart *Sgt.Nick Bale *Cpl.Leah Palmer *Cpl.Andrew Clemayne *Pfc.Louise Bale *Pfc.David Stone *Pfc.Yelena *Pfc.Randy Stone *Pfc.Louise Randy *Pfc.John Brooks *Pfc.Michael Andrew ll *Pfc.Chloe Adams *Pvt.Yassi Scott *Pvt.Walther Mauser *Pvt.Glenn Scott *Pvt.Pierson Aiello *Pvt.Augustine Bryant *Pvt.Ted Michaels *Pvt.Anne Erza *Pvt.John Maverick +Pvt.Brent Maverick *Pvt.Robert Speer *Pvt.Sean McMahon *Pvt.Linda Connery +More unidentifiable soldiers 256th Armored Division M850 Hovertank *Claudio Vasquez *Tadeshi Kenshiru *Eric Scott *Miller *Richard Abrams *Lucas Schneider *Mike Harris *Richard Pitt *Numerous more M4A3 Titan *Kash *Cassady "Kashima" Owens *Finn Hart *Xavier Connery Air Force Crew Razorback ''' *Jefferson James *Dimitri Komarov *Russell Hustle *Gianis Westbrook *Mark Lopez +More unidentifiable crew '''Every Fighter Jet *Ace Lightning *Usef Reyes *Sean Bellamy *Dennis Gavin +more unidentifiable jet pilots. Vehicles The SDC has the best exclusive vehicles in their military Like the innovative standard issue MBT, M850 Hovertank and the Quad Legged M4A3 Titan. 'M850 Hovertank' This groundbreaking advanced tank comes with a self-loading salvo missiles effective against infantry,along with a deadly Smoothbore cannon capable of penetrating not only tanks,but Kaijus,it comes with heavylift turbo engines along with a generator which keeps it afloat,lastly comes with a trophy system and Composite armor. 'M4A3 Titan' Being used still by the US Military,this can switch to track mode and leg mode,it even has tougher armor than the Hovertank despite having a weaker trophy system.it values protection over than firepower. Infantry The Sentinel Defense Corps soldiers are shortly known as SDC Soldiers. They have very innovative high-tech and sophisticated equipment on their ground soldiers,even praised by its lightweightness and durability without negating flexibility. An Exception is that the ShatterDome guards have current traditional gear similar to the ones in the 21st Rapid Incursion Squadron and 39th Panzergrenadier Division. Equipment Exo abilities *Hover-Jump at least 2 stories high,you can boost slam to knock out foes. *Cloak-Conceal Yourself (till you shoot) for at least an hour,activated by a wrist computer. *Stim-Spray yourself with First Aid Gas,can heal severe wounds *Shield-Ballistic Collapsible Shield,can survive at least 80 SDC grade bullets. Lethal *Smart Grenade *Threat Grenade *MK3 Frag Grenade *Inciendary Grenade Tactical *Threat Grenade *MK5 Concealment Grenade *MK2 Flash Grenade Equipment *Exoskeleton *Camouflage *Mute Charge *SDC Recon Loadout (Standard issue) *39th Panzergrenadier Division Loadout Weaponry The Sentinel Defense Corps' arsenal was a range of firearms that is upgraded from the basic American versions. While they are already formidable tools in the battlefield, they were always customized by the user and to suit pending mission requirements. Not all operators confine themselves to standard-issue gear, and may request other weapons, firearm accessories or plate carriers according to personal preference,however this was halted by the PMC. 'Assault Rifles' *'HBRa3' (Standard Issue) *IMR *X22 *XM29 OICW *XM8a1 *ACR *M16A4 *M4A1 *CZ-805 Bren 'Marksman Rifles' *MK12 SPR *MK14 EBR *MR-28 Light Machine Guns *Pytaek *LSAT 'Sniper Rifles' *MORS *GM-6 Lynx *XM-2010 *Ballista *L115a3 *M82A1 'Shotguns' *UTS-19 *KRM 36 Gauge *SPAS-12 *Fabarm FP6 'Sub Machine Guns' *KRISS Vector *ASM1 *MP7 *KF5 'Handguns' *Atlas-45 *NovaTec 50 *MK23 SOCOM *USP-45 *M1911 'Launchers' *M10 Stinger *MAYHEM *SMAW *Stinger Summary of Weaponry The most common gun there is the HBRa3,it is the standard issue rifle of Sentinel Operatives everywhere,while it is chambered in the 5.56 Cartridge,its bullet is considerably stronger than a 7.62mm round chambered specifically for the M28 EBR and FN SCAR rifles. The Mors sniper is basically a railgun sniper,capable of operating in bolt action and self-loading semi auto(but quicker to overheat) The Pistol they have the cutting-edge sidearm that outstands regular pistol due to having 15 50 Cal rounds in one mag at the weight of less than 30 ounces. The LSAT mg they have was retrofitted to the future,despite no design differences it can have 230 rounds at the weight of just 9.5 pounds due to lightweight materials. MAYHEM launchers are the deadliest lauchers ever made,can kill Knifehead in just 3 Rockets. Trivia *It is founded in 2035 *Every bullet-firing gun in the SDC has sharp tungsten hollow tips. *HBR rifles can be made at least 3000 units of it in just a day. *The mm/millimeter number in their tanks is a misconception becuase it is relatively lower than modern thanks (for example armata tank:152mm) but since it's bigger,it has a shorter classification system due to statistics policies. *The Titan tanks are not only known for its weapons and looks,also for its "Turret Punch" which can bring down an entire gate. *Jackal Jets can reach the speed of 4000 mph and can operate in space easily. *Sentinel Defense Corps also uses the Mk.18K Gulak in a large amount. *The Armor of their Tanks are incorrect,they use Nexusium as the primary outer armor plating. Category:Organizations Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:United States Category:Sentinel Defense Corps